custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Barynok
Barynok was a Ba-Matoran on Voya Nui, who later became the Toa Galvoi of Gravity, and briefly a Toa Hordika. History Early Life Like most other Toa of Gravity, Barynok began his life as a Ba-Matoran created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, he was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. At some point in his life for unknown reasons, Barynok was sent to the realm of Karzahni. Due to Karzahni's poor repair skills, Barynok was rebuilt into a weaker form, given a pair of unknown tools as compensation, and sent to the Southern Continent. He resided in the village of Ba-Koro for sometime, before it was besieged by Visorak, forcing the Matoran to flee, ultimately abandoning their village. Barynok became a lone nomad, relying on his tools to defend himself from Rahi. He then stumbled upon the village of Voya Nui and settled in, eventually becoming friends with fellow villagers Ceyuli and Decata. During the Great Cataclysm, Voya Nui became dislodged from the Southern Continent and catapulted upwards, carrying Barynok and many other Matoran out of the Continent's dome and to the surface of Aqua Magna, while many others, including Turaga Jovan, were killed. Voya Nui For a thousand years on the newly formed island, Barynok struggled to adapt to the new hard life, having managed to survive two hurricanes that struck the island at seperate times, as well as adjusting to the constant vibrations from the eruptions of Mount Valmai. Shortly before the arrival of the Piraka, Barynok found a keystone wrapped inside a map in his hut. Unwrapping the stone, Barynok noticed that the map shows the island of Galria. He went to inform Ceyuli and Decata about this, only to find out that they also have keystones. When the Piraka arrived, posing as heroic Toa, and took over the island, Barynok was put to work in draining the lava from Mount Valmai. He later attended a "meeting" with the other Matoran at the village, where the Piraka revealed their true colors and enslaved the Matoran with Antidermis-filled Zamor Spheres. Fortunately, Barynok, along with Ceyuli and Decata, managed to evade them, although the Ce-Matoran was hit but was somehow not affected. The trio then went into hiding. Reading directions from the map, they traveled deep into the Nui Caves located beneath Voya Nui, narrowly avoiding the Nektann robot guards stationed there, and found a chamber they were supposed to find. Barynok enters the seemingly empty chamber first. Upon doing do however, he instantly vanishes in front of his friends, who entered the chamber too and met the same fate. Galria Finding themselves on the shores of Galria, the three Matoran resumed following the map's directions, and traveled to the Fusa Plains at the center of the island. They then reached Torvus Rock, meeting three other Matoran there, who have their own keystones as well. The six Matoran used the stones to place them into the niches carved into the giant formation, opening the hidden door, and entered it. They went through a large tunnel network, before reaching its center housing an ancient Suva-like shrine. The six Matoran inserted their keystones into the shrine. Shortly after, the ground started shaking beneath them, and they were dropped into chambers of Energized Protodermis, transforming into Toa. To be added... Abilities and Traits To be added... As a Toa of Gravity, Barynok can generate and manipulate Gravity, increasing or decreasing its pull at will, as well as using it to achieve flight for a brief period of time, and creating black holes. When he became a Toa Hordika, his elemental powers were severely reduced to being channeled through his Rhotuka Launcher, though they were restored when he was cured. Mask and Tools Barynok wears the Kanohi Mask of Conjuring, which as a Toa, allows him to program a limited power for a brief period of time by describing it mentally in detail, and mentioning at least one weakness to it, as required. He often does this alone to avoid being heard by his enemies. As a Toa Galvoi, his Toa Tool is the Staff of Gravity, which he uses to channel his Gravity powers, as well as melee combat. When he became a Toa Hordika, his Staff of Gravity transformed into Clamping Claws that were used to charge up his Rhotuka Gravity spinner, as well as for climbing, digging, and melee combat. He also lost access to his mask power when it became fused to his face. His mask and Toa Tool were restored when he was cured. Forms Category:Ba-Matoran Category:Characters Category:Gravity Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Galvoi Category:Toa of Gravity Category:User:PumpkinLordOLantern